galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BV4x
DOLBARIAN They all looked at me with a mixture of anticipation and thinly veiled surprise. Har-Hi was the last approaching our big table in the den."We are all set , captain. We can leave for Auriga Xi . We are at the very horizon of GalNet and GalCom , but we detecting much Union chatter from there. I am sure Union assets are there so the Xandrao can do their official first contact." "Thank you Har-Hi, but we are not done with the Xandrao or the Dalbarian ." "We can't take credit for that First Contact , Captain. The Xandrao don't know we are Union." I grimaced at my XO ."I know that, Mr. Hi. Do you really think I am that vain?" He shook his head. "No,but what are we still doing here? I thought we are on our way to Brhama . The Demons of the badlands know we tried to do that two or three times now." "Maybe we get us a few cows as crew?" Mao speculated. "No guys!" I said and told them more or less what Warner told me. Then I added."We are out here to make a difference and setting things right. I can not close my eyes to the injustice and unfair situation of one person or an entire species. Those Dolbarians face torture and death if we let them go with the Xandrao. Keeping them in stasis is like punishment. They didn't do nothing and frankly I have the plea of a crew member. Especially if we can do something about it." Shea leaned forward."We are behind you captain, but what can we do to free an entire planet? This seems out of our league." I sighed with a smile."I know, but I have an idea. I need all of you to make it more than that." --""-- "You know, we should be glad we aren't really pirates. You have a very devious mind, and it seems it got even more so since you decided to be Erica ." Har-Hi said and I was not sure if he complimented me or voiced his concerns and critique. "Say it, Har-Hi. You think this wrong?" He grinned widely."Oh no Captain,I am just tempted sometimes to be pirates for real. It is in my nature. It is a Dai thing." Elfi opened the bio replicator's lid. A cloud of steam rolled past the lid and to the ceiling of our disguise lab. Cateria helped Elfi taking the hairy mess out of the machine."I think they knew,why else would we have all this NAVINT and Gray Cat spy equipment?" Narth popped out of thin air. "Shea and I finished programming the new Janus mask . I think we succeeded." I made a few test moves."I am sure you have, but why don I get the impression I asked for something more difficult than you let on?" It is a very complex, matter and energy manipulation. The masks we have on file were created by teams of engineers over weeks, relying on Narth level scans and Nelson type omni troncis. But we have Shea and SHIP so we succeeded, the Tigershark now looks like a Xandrao ship." "Thank you." I closed the seams of the bio flex skin over the stripped down quasimodo frame.Then pulled the attached head up and over my own."The ship looks Xandrao. How about me, Har-Hi and Hans?" Narth stepped back. "I am sure any non Narth will be fooled thinking you are a Xandrao." "Let's hope they don't have any Narth then." "I can reassure you with confidence, they do not." Har-Hi also closed his costume."Well I am getting the plan so far. Ship Xandrao, we are Xandrao. Warner dressed and costumed. But what will we do again once we are on Dalbra?" "That is the 'play it by ear' part of my plan." "I was affraid you would say that." "Well we do have a real Xandrao who will do anything for me, all we need is to make sure he isn't stopped. --""-- DALBRA Ninohfiv, the gurantoor of Kermac protection and guardianship to the Dolbarian stepped out on the baclony of his residential tower overlooking the sprawling capital city of the numerous and industrious Dolbarians. Those perpetual nervous and laughable weak mammalians had the great fortune to be of interest and use to the Kermac. Ninohfiv longed for a real Kermac world, and despised these rodents. They were hairy and small; their technology rudimentary at best and their cultural achievements as chaotic, loud and nervous just as the Dolbarians themselves. The only real reason for the Will Bender satelittes in orbit, and thus Kermac influence was the fact Dolbarian's had a good foothold in Freespace and no one really took them serious. Many Kermac schemes and missions were launched from Dolbarian planets. As he looked to the east and down to the city center, he wondered about the large crowd of Dolbarians gathering there in the Wisnka park. Gatherings of this kind were forbidden, but then the Dolbarians always needed a reminder. The will benders alone did not have the same effect on these unruly rodents as they had on other species. He was about to call the chief of the public saefty department to have the crowd disperesed. When one of his close aides came out onto the balcony with an alarmed face. "The Xandrao expedition has returned and their spaceship is in orbit." Ninohfiv was annoyed already, seeing yet another Dolbarian protest turned and snapped at the lower circle Kermac. "I don't know any Xandra mission but those annoying subjects of ours have once again found enough of their own will to gather and protest." "Exalted wizard, the mission that was ordered a year ago by the Wizard tower. To find a suitable species that could take the place of the Nogoll." Ninohfiv wanted to dismiss the aide's response with a sharp rebuke and focus on the developing situation, but he did remember. A brutish species of similiar physiology had been discovered just a few lumindistances beyond Togar space. Because of its location, it was decided to sent Dolbarian ships instead of Kermac cruisers. The species, he recalled were the Xandrao." "Why are they here and not Kermac Prime?" He asked. "The expedition started out from here, there was an element of Dolbarians sent as servants and aides to our envoys." "Who hailed us?" "The Xandrao and they requesting an immideate audience with the Kermac leadership." "Did they mention our envoys?" "No." A new enforcer species was badly needed, the loss of the loyal Nogoll had a serious weakening effect on the Galactic Council. The Grand Wizard would never forgive him, if he bodged this. Finding a new thrall was not easy. Once a new species was considered to be intergrated, detailed studies had to be made and the will bender technology adjusted to the mental base line of the new species. Some were more receptable and some were less, like these always nervous and almost useless Dolbarians. It was a dedicated process of many month to find the right supressive method. The more external force had o be used to bend the Thrall species under Kermac control, the more inovation, initiative and creativiness were surpressed. A good enforcer species, like the Nogoll needed very little eternal control and served freely and eagerly. He went inside planning to put on a fresh robe and some more skin white."Give them landing permission and welcome them. There will be a reception." He was almost in his chambers, when he turned. "And do send control units to the park. Theyb are at it again." "They are not protesting, they celebrating the arrival of the Xandrao." --""-- ABOARD THE TIGERSHARK Narth stared at the devices and the set up as he had walke through the door and was greeted by Ensign Fivcheer."One must admit it is a failure of mine, not to come here before." The Leedei bowed slightly."Narth are gifted with such potent Psionics, they hardly consider other societies humble achievements." "To point out a valid observation on Narth haughtiness, in such a polite fashion isn the hallmark of a highly civilized person. I am not only Narth, I am a young Narth. I was conceived to be a pathfinder, an explorer inton the corporal condition. But being the first young Narth in our history came with no previous experience to draw upon. I am Narth and yet I am not like any Narth. I learned to identify myself as a true individual, using the terms 'I' and 'me' with the full understanding of these concepts." The Leedei listened intensly. The Narth stepped to a console that operated much of the Psionic equipment of the Tigershark."I also shared my Huhgavh with a human being and this has not only affected Erica, but me a well. We Narth are aware of you Leedei, and it is true all that is Narth considered Leedei use of technology to harness psionics rather poinless and primitive." The young Narth kept on examining the equipment."But when the Narth Supreme decided to get Narth more involved, he allowed the concept of individualism to become a bigger factor. Narth individuals became Psi Corps agents, representatives and in the case of this ship even engineers. We opened the knowledge crystal where we stored all our knowledge of the physical universe, before we even became the Narth. We recreated technology of ours for this ship alone." The Leedei nodded."So did the Leedei, we did not limit our commitment and provided systems that no non Leedei has ever seen or heard of. "The Leedei gestured to a vault like closet."Including the only hand held Gorrontha Devices in existence." The young Narth knew of it and said."Narth conception of Leedei technology has been reversed." Fivcheer now bowed."It is a privilege to meet you then, Lt. Narth." "I am Narth, but a Union Citizen above all.Thus it is my privilege to serve the Union including the Leedei.I am Narth, but I am an Union officer also. So the privilege to meet you is of equal value." The Leedei extended his hand. Leedei only liked to make physical contact with friends because their hands were so sensitive. Narth took the offered hand and they exchanged this human gesture of greeting. Fivcheer smiled under his semi transparent head cover skin and rised the illumination of the PSI lab. "We are technically under the auspice of the Science department, but Fleet Command is going to implement a new independent PSION department on all Union ships and installations soon." Narth nodded."Fleet command might incorporate Nether-energy manipulation and Trans Dim application in this new department as well." The Leedei made an inviting gesture."I heard of this but it is a subject I have little knowledge, but the Tigershark is also a testbed and prototype in pretty much everything. I was sure you would come here eventually, I also hope the Captain might find his way to this department." "She will, I promisse. Eventually she will acknowledge that her HPI is changing and increasing by the day and need our guideance. But I am certain Captain Olafson will get to know all of her crew." The sliding door opened and six individuals entered. Fivcheer said."I have summoned the entire PSI team. The Captain having access to a Narth made our department a quiet one so far.We are all eager to meet you." "The captain made it quite clear that everyone can come to her, and we do have our Pirate's Den. Please introduce me to your team. Then we must discuss the Captain's ideas." --""-- The Kermac gurantoor of Kermac protection wearing his finest white robe stood next to the three Kermac that represented his his administration and watched the Xandrian shuttle land. Their arti grav being crude making landfall for their main ship impossible. Ninohfiv leaned closer to the one to his right"Send message to Kermac Prime so help can be sent." "I tried to do that before I even came here, exalted Wizard, but the two Long Range Telpaths we have are not able to convey anything to Kermac Prime. One fell into the katatonic state, something LRT sometimes do unfortunately and the other appears to suffer from a receiving overload. His handler told me, the LRT received such a massive load of telepathic messages, he overloaded and may never recover." "Both LRTs are out at the same time?" "Yes, but I send a Myon message ordering new ones. I am sure Kermac Prime will send us replacements in a few weeks." Ninohfiv himself experienced a rather painful headache."Let us get this over with. I need to consult a physician." Three massive Xundran males emerged, as well as four Dolbarians. The four were greeted with a massive cheer from the onlooking crowds. Ninohfiv suddenly detected the mind of the Kermac next to him. Sevevienul, his right hand assistant and confidant. Suddenly revealed as an officer for the MOC, while he openly claimed to be with the Ministry of Thrall affairs. Sevevienul suspecting him to have staged the Xandrao show to show the Supreme Wizard how important he was. At the same time, Sevevienul suddenly read the mind of his superior. Ninohfiv becoming aware of his cover and true purpose.He clearly noticed the emotion of violence in his superiors mind. With panic he checked his mind shield projector in his false beard. The device was deactivated! "It is not what you think, honorable Wizard." Sevenvienul hastily explained. Ignoring the Xandrao coming closer. The lead wizard had a hard time concentrating on the aliens approaching to be greated and questioned. His supposedly trustworthy aide was a MOC spy and considered him subversive! This sudden ability to read others was not limited to Sevenvienul or Ninohfiv, but to the other two behind them. Sechfunzwe right behind the lead wizard was the most dangerous individual of them all. he not only was the planets security officer, but he was a genuine member of the Mind Police Sent here to make sure Kermac remained true to the Kermac doctrine. The Kermac to his side, Achsechdre was the only genuine assistant and he became almost sick with fear as the true identities and positions of his colleagues were revealed. He tried to rememeber if he ever had a subversive thought and by doing so not only revealed them all, but also his genuine hatred towards the Mind Police. "A well adjusted and true Kermac would never fear but welcome Mind Police. For we are the gurantors of Kermac supremacy. I see your thoughts have not been as supportive as it should have been." Completley ignoring the foreign dignitaries or his immideate superiors, Achsechdre lashed out. First with words."I am not going to be mind wiped by a self important Mind Police man who's thoughts are not as pure as they should be. You cheated on the entry exam!" Second he acticated the Neuro Ripper in his beard and showered the mind police man with painful neuro stimulation. The lead Xandrao said."Our presence is not important to you, Kermac. You ignore us and squabble among yourself?" Distracted by the sudden revelations and the violence right behind him, the lead wizard snarled."Silence you stupid bovine slave! You will be dealt with when we have the time." "I see! You wanted to sabotage the Xandrao admission to make the Ministry of Control look bad! Who paid you? Was it that obnoxious Wizard of Intelligence who has an eye on the central seat?" Sevenvienul spat in an open display of outrage."Xandrao do not heed his words. The Grand Wizard himself will welcome you!" The chaos on the raised Kermac platform could not been greater. Kermac security troops emerged wanting to arrest the aide who just had felled and apparently killed a Tought Police man, but were stopped by the lead wizard who wanted them to arrest the other aide. --""-- ABOARD THE USS LITTLE ROCK When five suns simultaneously turned supernova, the event did not only create the Thalim nebula, a scientific mystery but also a large number of black objects. Dark moons, planet fragments and asteroids. All tumbling across interstellar space. Not associated to a star, these objects were hard to find. Spaceships travelled superluminal fromn star to star and only on the rarest occation really stopped in deep space. And only then if in reasonably close distance, such objects were discovered. To many civilizations they were useless and even if discovered, forgotten the next moment. To others they were prizeless places for a base or hidden port. Prized by freelancers and pirates first and foremost, but also by smugglers and intelligence services. Of course there was the Union an its now famous 'A Union Citizen on Every Rock' program. If the dark object was big enough to put a boot on, and within Union space, it was utilized. Refueling stations, travel stops, traffic monitoring and whatever a rock could be utilized. Unfortunatley for the rock it might also be mined. The rugged oblonb shaped asteroid, looking just like any other rock of the Thalim space pebble field was about 900 meters long. Scientists believed that the Thalim Pebble field was created when two large objects collided while being expelled from a destroyed star system. This intergalactic asteroid field travelled at an unchanging speed and trajectory towards the Downward rim of the M-0 galaxy. But this 900 meter rock wasn't there when the field was formed. The independent mining station on a larger rock not to far removed wasn't so independent after all. A rugged and banged up miner tug originating fromn that mining station, just slipped past well camouflaged doors at the bottom of an impact crater. One of manyb such craters that riddled the surface of that rock. Inside in a bright lit, modern locking sparkling clean docking bay, the old asteroid tug looked completley out of place. Two high ranking officers in black uniforms approached the tug and from its airlock the highest ranking officer of them all emerged. Easily recognizeable by the kilt in the tartan pattern of the McElligott clan. Neither one of the officers greeting the Admiral of the Fleet was humanoid. One was Attikan and the other Oromarl.The Attikan wore Captains Gold on his sleeves and he greeted the Admiral first, before the Oromarl commander and XO did the same. After the formulaic greeting the Admiral said."So this is the USS Little Rock?" "Yes Admiral, the finest shielding technology makes sure an accidential observer don't expect anything but a space rock. Not that we want to be observed and usually high tail it when we have anything artificial on the scanners." The Admiral followed the two and passed through heavy armor doors into a typical Union space ship corridor. The Old Admiral said."I am looking forward to this tour for quite a while. I am working on this poject now for almost 1500 years you know." The Attikan captain held open the door to an IST and said."It is often hard to realize that you and a few others lead this fleet for such a long time." The IST transported them to the command deck. Admiral McElligott was about to tour Freespace and inspect several hidden bases and meet with X Fleet ships and crews. Now that Nelson II was officially online and the PSI Corps was systematially checking all fleet personnel, a drastic increase of deserters was to be expected. His latest and most unusual asset, dealt with the renegade destroyer. He had to admit it, that boy girl captain and that unusual crew was working out much better than expected.Not only did they find the Barracuda in time and stopped a fully armed Union destroyer, they discovered a race of highly advanced Miniature Terrans, helped adding one of the richest societies to the Union,discovered the religious origin of the Takkians and foiled a Kermac scheme which was still analyzed by his experts. And all that before they even reached their first target. A human luitenant intercepted them right as they stepped out of the Inter ship transport. "Admiral, Sir. I have the mission lead of project Sciuridae on secure channel, he urgently requests instructions." Sciuridae was the code name for a project on Dalbra, to slowly and unnoticed wrestle the Dalbarians away from Kermac control. He got a cold feeling. If the project was uncovered by the Kermac, it could potentially lead to war. The old Admiral rushed after the luitenant into the semi dark communications operation room of the Little Rock. He seated himself behind a comm console, pointed out for him. "McElligott here, authenticity protocol initiated." "It took a few moments for both parties to identify themselves in a satisfactory way. The transmission was routed via GalCom Nano burst scramble and thus audio only. The being on the other side was a genuine Dalbarian, who had been carefully nursed into the position he was in. He was leading the clandestine efforts and managed to immunize the Dalbarian society against Kermac Will Benders, every year just a little more and support many of the local resistance groups in very subtle untraceable ways. Accoerdinf to the last report he estimated Dalbarians to be free of Kermac influence in two or three years , while similar subtle propaganda steered the Dalbarian towards the Union. "Sir, so good to reach you. The local conditions have evolved into chaos." "Scunner! I was so certain the Dalbarian situation was well under control. Are you exposed?" "No, Sir. But I think our operation needs serious re-evaluation." "Give me the details." "A Kermac expedition to add a new Thrall species came back, without the Kermac but with the Dolbarians and a new species. The Dolbarians celebrate the returning members of theirs as heroes. The Xandrao, that's how those newcomers call themselves want to ally themselves with the Dalbarian." "Did you day Xandrao, huge guys looking like cows?" "Yes Sir, I never heard of them before." "What are the Kermac doing?" "That is the craziest thing, they arresting each other and they all accusing each other for all kinds of thought crimes." McElligott facepalmed himself."Stay low, and keep me informed. I will call you back very shortly." The old admiral made another connectionm, this one was high quality as he and Richter base were well within GalCom reach. The direct and secure connection was to Richter Base. It took him a moment to get Cherubim on. The ANA director activated her visual pick up and revealed she was in her office. "Good evening O'Brock.I am monitoring a rather unusual gathering on Sin 4, but You would not call if it would not be important. Let me have it." "Captain Olafson and his crew, didn't they run into a ship of the Xandrao?" "Yes, we both heard her report. I, or rather NAVINT knew about the existence of the Xandrao, but in genberal terms they are virtually unknown. It seems the Kermac tried to make them into a thrall species." "Yes, yes. We did get the same report and I really want to interogate those white faces to find out what they had planned in detail, but since we didn't have any other X Fleet unit in the vicinity, at least none I wanted to reveal to Olafson. I told her to send the Xandrao to Auriga Xi as we have a nice little fleet built up, complete with pissed monitors of the Big Four treaty." Cherubim nodded."Yes, that is the last info I have too." "A Xandrao ship is currently in orbit of Dolbra, Xandraos are on the ground and there are very odd things going on among the Kermac." "Could not be the Tigershark. They have no Xandrao mask for their Janus device. It would take weeks of dedicated specialists and MATA HARI to create a new mask." "Just out of curiosity let us hail them. If they are on their way to Brhama, they are beyond regular GalCom. If they are anywhere near Dolbra, they are well within range of our hidden NAVINT repeaters." --""-- USS TIGERSHARK Elfi called me over a Nano burst channel."Captain, McElligott is calling for you." I seperated myself from the celebrating crowd and stepped behind a collum. That way I could keep an eye on things and still take the call."Pipe him down and advise him I am unable to establish visuals." Seconds later,the image of the Admiral and the ANA director were displayed directly on my retina. "Good evening Ma'am.Good evening Sir. Please excuse my inability to establish visuals, I am on a planet surface and in costume." The Admiral coughed."Costume? Just out of curiosity, you would not look like a Xandrao right now?" "I must say, I am impressed Sir. But then you Immortals have all this experience. What can I do for you,Sir?" Cherubim, the secret service director interrupted."You are on Dolbra? The Xandrao ship in orbit is the Tigershark?" "Yes, director. But we used a genuine Xandrao shuttle to come down here. We are almost done anyway and we will be on our way ton Brhama with just a week delay." McElligott coughed again."Almost done with what? Give me a report." I told him about the Dolbarian dilemma and my idea to use the Xandrao as a way to fix the situation. "... and Narth neutralized the LRTs by sending them an entire season of 'When the Robot watches'." I could not help myself and unsuccessfully surpressed a giggle."Anyhow, the Dolbarians are celebrating their freedom as we speak. There are about twenty thousand of them right here at their government complex." Har-Hi also disguised as a red pelted Xandrao stepped next to me and flashed his report into my retina display as well. We neutralized the Will Benders, but it turned out the locals were almost immune anyway." McElligott whispered with a hoarse voice."Where are the Kermac?" The ones that survived, have been packed like sardines in a Dolbarian ship and allowed to leave." Cherubim snapped."They will return with reinforcements, new Willbenders. The Dolbarians are not able to defend themselves, the real Xandrao are technological far behind the Togar and don't even know about this. The Kermac will investigate." McElligott almost yelled."And if the Kermac find out that there weren't any real Xandrao they will blame us of an act of war." "Sir, the Xandrao will confirm, the real Xandrao and a delegation of Dolbarians are already on their way to Outpost 17 to make their official joint membership application. Thanks to heroic Dolbarian action, the Xandrao ship was saved from certain doom after a pirate attack. The Kermac envoys were captured by the pirates and must be feared sold as slaves or perhaps dead." I was not sure how to read the reaction of the Admiral. "Sir, I fail to understand your apparent displeasure. Is this not our prime agenda? The Dolbarians did not choose Kermac rule and besides the Kermac don't let a day go by without a scheme directed against the Union. I am with the fleet only a very little time, yet I have a Y'All warrior in my crew, was abducted from under your nose at a Naval academy on behalf of the Kermac, so they can gain access to a Narth!" Cherubim snickered openly."She has a point old man, and she is brave enough to tell you." McElligott's stare was lost as Cherubim was not physically at the same location."I told her to walk the thin line te first time I met Olafson. I just weren't prepared..." He wiped his mouth. I expect a very detailed report. I want you to take your collective behinds off that planet and proceed to SIM 67469, an orange star 290 light years from your current position. We will meet there. I take the captured pirates and the Kermac of your hands. Until we meet, please try not to change galactic history too much." Cherubim added. "We had an operation on Dolbra and the associated planets already. This is why the Dolbarians becoming immune to the Will Benders by the way. But how did you manage to come by a Xandrao disguise?" "Elfi made those using the Saresii mask maker. Circuit stripped a Quasimodo to the walk frame." "I mean the Janus device." "Oh, Narth, Shea and SHIP made one. We had plenty of reference material from the Xandrao." McElligott said."It would take weeks of dedicated specialists and MATA HARI to create a new mask, yeah right..." --""-- ORANGE SHERBERT We dropped out of quasi into the almost empty star system, that the transmitted orders designated, just as Shaka promised three days later. Shea said. “It is a rather unremarkable M4Ve type. 10 Billion Years. No planets but an thin asteroid belt and a dense dust ring around the star.” Krabbel said. “Captain we are the first Union ship to enter this star system as it is still unnamed in the Catalogs. As you know it is part of my duty to update Star catalogs with survey data and it is tradition to name new star systems." Yeoman O’Connell silently approached next to me handed me a cup of coffee and said. “Legally we could claim it too, the Free Space treaty clearly allows individuals to claim a star system that is not occupied or claimed by anyone else.” I smiled at her. “Well you forget that Black Velvet is not a real person in legal terms. It is just an empty star system. We would need to remain and defend our claim too. Besides if we name it, our names will appear in the registry that is open to all even Non Union. How would we explain a Union ship here in Freespace?” Sobody said. “I could claim it, we Golden are not signatory to the Treaty and we are not members just yet.” I smiled. “Okay Krabbel you name it and Sobody will claim it. Knowing him he finds something valuable even here.” "Asteroids and dust rings are technically not without value." The Golden immideatley said Shaka chuckled. “There is already a planet called Ice Cream and I think even a star.” Krabbel made a disappointed sound and said. “Never mind then.” I looked to Elfi but she shook her head. “We are a little early for the meeting. Captain, the USS Little Rock has not hailed us yet.” I acknowledged and then said to Krabbel. “You aren’t serious right? You didn’t give me all this Schpiel, just so you can name a star Ice cream?” The big spider raised four of his legs, but it was Mao who answered. “That was his plan indeed, Captain.” “Why don’t you name it after an Ice Cream flavor , isn’t there one that is orange maybe?” Krabbel shrieked happy. “What a good idea. He punched open the official Astrographical catalog."the star will be entered as Orange Sherbet.” “What is Sherbert?” Krabbel sounded all school masterly as he said. “Sherbet typically designates a fruity flavored frozen dairy product with a butterfat content between 1% and 2%. It’s a less creamy ice cream.” Shea smiled. “Captain, our Archa Navigator is quite an expert in frozen deserts. Do you think we can use the time to closer examine the system, make a detailed survey? I would love to send a probe into the star, collect some of the dust and perhaps detail scan and survey some of the Asteroids. I bet all those Chimera units do a lot of clandestine work but no one is doing what we should and what is the prime charter of our Fleet.” I held up my hand and addressed our Communications officer. “Elfi can you hail the Boulder and ask them when they will be here?” Our beautiful Saran Officer said, after working on my request. “Captain they are already here. I am receiving Priority Order from Fleet Command.” I raised an eyebrow. “Shea, why is the ship not showing on our sensors?” Narth pointed at the main viewer, before she could answer. “We are not the only ship pretending to be something else.” He made an adjustment to the viewer and one of the asteroids suddenly moved and changed course. Shea added. “We did not use our real sensors, only the simulated ones and that camouflaged ship has no active transponder and seems very well shielded in terms of energy emissions.Do you want me to activate our actual sensor suite?” Elfi interrupted. “We are being hailed, Captain. Alpha priority from Fleet Command. They request that you identify to Blue Blue Red Protocol and Day Cypher.” I begun the long winded process, put my key in a special indentation of Ship AI Master control at my seat and said.“Day Code is Flyswatter” Elfi turned. “Signal protocol verified Captain. Regulations require that you need to take this in a secure location.” “Put them on. This is my bridge and it is the most secure location.” It was an acoustic message only, delivered by a rather harsh male voice. “NAVINT command, Code Sequence Verified , USS Tigershark you are to switch off your Janus Device and go under full shields. You are to approach the sun from the Nadir level and wait for orbit vector and docking guide pulse.” “You heard them. Narth turn off the Janus Mask, Mao go full shields and Shaka take us to Orange Sherbert.” I leaned back and watched us approach and I said. “Something is hiding hiding in that star.” Narth said. “Actually to be expected. Terrans have thousand years experience with star based stations, ever since they established Sol Castle. The Union can now freely make use of Wurgus solar engineering and we got a a city on Bright Star, the home of the Non Corps.” He turned and looked at us with his glowing eye slits. “No other society known to the Narth has ever occupied, colonized or utilized the very stars like the Union does. I moved to the edge of my seat. “I remember a team of Water Polo players from Sol Castle and ever since my first days at the Academy I consider Two-Three one of my best friends. I know he told me about Bright Light, but are you sure our shields will hold? I know orange suns are not as hot but it is still a sun.” Narth turned to looked at his readouts and said. “Our real shields have never been tested to answer your question without any margin of error, but we have far more advanced shields than Bright Star Station or Sol Castle. I am confident my calculations are correct . We should be able to dive past the Corona and even past the Chromosphere ,but there are conflicting opinions if the ISAH drives would work inside and if we could develop sufficient thrust to escape the gravitational pull.” Circuit must have listened to the bridge audio as he chimed in from engineering. “My shields will hold, but I share Narth’s concern. We might not be able to establish ISAH. Inside I was not as relaxed as I pretended to be. “Well they are in there and Elfi confirmed receiving guiding information. The star was already filling our entire view screen, even on zero magnification. Mao said. “Our real shields are fantastic, Captain, we are not even at two percent shield capacity and we are bombarded by radiation and thermal energies that could melt an unprotected battleship in seconds.” Shaka’s voice had a slight edge of concern. “But we are at 45 percent of thrust, just to keep us approaching slowly.” Then a green circle appeared and pushed the red swirling energy masses away and created something like a wide tunnel. Elfi relayed a new message. “USS Tigershark,this is Station Nebuchadnezzar. You are fighting not just the gravitation but our tunnel tractor. Turn of your engines.” Elfi confirmed. “Codes verified. It is a Union installation” “Shaka cut thrust. Circuit engines on stand by.” Our ship was caught by an almost invisible greenish tractor beam and we were pulled past the turbulent and truly frightening swirling energies of a real sun. After passing almost half a million miles through this hellish nuclear inferno there close to what Shea called the convection layer, hung a Gigamon station,almost invisible behind bright glowing purple shields. Moments later we were inside the shields and pulled into a Hangar. We were hailed again and a human male in black Fleet Uniform and NAVINT patch on his sleeve smiled at us from the main screen. “This is X Fleet Forward Recon Station Nebuchadnezzar, I am Commander Daniel Shadrach, welcome Tigershark.” I said. “Thank you, Commander.” He nodded and said. “Please stand by for Senior Command Transmission.” Elfi confirmed. “Captain it is the Admiral of the Fleet.” The Commander on the screen was replaced by the face of Admiral McElligott who started to speak without much of a greeting and said. “Initially we did not want to reveal Nebuchadnezzar to you. Simply we didn’t want you to know all our secrets, but with you this is seems more or less impossible. I am on my way to Station Nebuchadnezzar and I am aboard a chimera unit and will arrive shortly. Take the opportunity for some R&R for your crew. The USS Boulder will take the Kermac and whatever else you want to send Unionside of your hands.” “Aye Sir.” “I am bringing the accumulated mail for your crew and a sizable container of packages for your chief Engineer.” --""-- While most of my crew was enjoying their first shore leave and the recreation facilities of a full Gigamon station, Har-Hi, Shea, Narth and I were greeted in the office of the Base Commandant. He sat with his back to a big view point that showed the filtered images of swirling energies. The Commandant was Human Terran so it seemed and he had his black hair slicked back in a very Dai Than looking style. He greeted us friendly and said. “Captain Olafson, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, General Cherubim and the Old Man have briefed me, of course and as usual in our business without much detail. I heard of course of the Red Dragon Affair and I am briefed on the Xandrao situation.” I was wearing regular Union Uniform. I could not deny the feeling of pride seeing Captain’s gold on my sleeve cuffs.To the Commander I said. “We are in space for a little while, yet to me it feels we haven’t really started our actual mission and for every step forward we take two back, but my crew can use a few days of R&R and I thank you for making these facilities available.” He stapled his fingers and leaned back. “We take great pride in our Core Park it simulates the environment of Para Para, with 5 acres of sandy beaches and 20 acres of a simulated ocean.” “I hope I find the time to check it out myself. Before you dismiss us Commander, you have been briefed about me, yet I know nothing at all about this place. Can you tell me something about it, or is it classified?” He made a wide gesture. “Your security clearances are higher than mine, Captain Olafson. All you have to do is ask, but let me give you a short run down.” He called up a holo projection of the star and the base inside. “This is Station Nebuchadnezzar, as advanced it may appear to you, it is just a matter of strong force fields and most of our tech is based on time tested systems. This Station is based on the same design as Sol Castle and Sol is much hotter and more active than this old...” He paused and looked at a readout on his desk. His face changed into a disbelieving expression. “Orange Sherbert?" He looked up. ”You named a star system we wanted to keep as much quiet and unimportant as possible, Orange Sherbert?” He pointed at his screen with an accusatory look in his face. “The Union Catalogs have just been updated.” “I am sorry, Commander we did not know it was occupied and we simply followed procedures. My navigator named the System, but I approved it and take responsibility if it causes problems.” The Commander gave me a forced smile and sighed. “I doubt no one will come here just because the name has changed in the official catalogs. I guess I was just surprised to see a name change and technically it makes us, what?” Narth raised his finger. “Orange Sherberts?” He grimaced then shuddered and sighed. He continued gesturing once again towards the projection. “NAVINT has a few secret bases in Freespace and this is one of them. As remote and lonely as it is in terms of system traffic, it is only 60 light years from Togar Space. Our main task is to monitor Togar traffic and communications and support intel missions in this region. We like to keep the traffic as minimal as possible of course,but we are occasionally provide logistics to Chimera Units of the X Fleet.” Shea said. “Now I can understand why they call this base Nebuchadnezzar, but your name simply can’t be coincidence, Sir?” He raised an eyebrow. “My name, Lieutenant?” “King Nebuchadnezzar had three men thrown in the furnace for not bowing to a golden idol, One of the men was Shadrach. It is all in the book of Daniel.” He looked at her as confused as I was and he said. “I never heard of King Nebuchadnezzar. There aren't any Golden Idols aboard either.” Then he got up, “Well as it might be, I do have a station to run and then there is the imminent visit of the Admiral of the Fleet. ” He grinned weakly. “He was never here before and I want everything in tip top shape before his inspection.” --""-- The station was a full sized Gigamon. We learned that almost forty percent of the base was geared towards shield generators and gravitation management, but even then it was a big place with an all military intelligence community. We found ourselves at a table right outside a Bistro located in the main conourse a little later and sat a large simulated window across the wide corridor displaying a beautiful mountain scene with meadows and snow capped mountains. Shea tried to explain to us what she meant with her comments about Nebuchadnezzar and the Commandant. He might not know the significance of his name, but I am sure he was picked for this station partially of it. Admiral McElligott likes these things. ” She then told us the story that was part of an old religious book from earth, called the Bible. A server came to our table and pointed at our drinks and my empty glass, “Captain Olafson, would you like another Holsteiner?” I smiled . “Yes I like another. ” Then I glanced to Narth who nursed a glass of water.“You would not want to try again?” “Oh no, I made quite a spectacle out of me,the last time I was intoxicated.” Har-Hi quaffed a swell of beer in his glass and said. “Narth was drunk?” We had to tell them about the incident in the officer’s lounge at Camp Idyllic. Shea and Har-Hi where laughing and tears were streaming down my Dai friends face. This simple gathering was perhaps one of the finest moments of this trip so far. Here in the company of my best friends. Beings I considered closer than family I felt right as rain and all the problems and challenges on the horizon appeared insignificant. Of course I considered the others close friends too.Krabbel and Mao, Elfi and the rest, beings I would not hesitate to lay down my life, but these three: Narth, Shea and Har-Hi trans descended friendship by magnitudes that could not be described or put in words and I realized just how deeply I loved these three. Har-Hi and Narth decided to return to the ship so Elfi and Mao who had stayed behind, could go. Regulations required that the Conn of a Union ship was occupied regardless of the ship’s location. The ship could only be completely abandoned if it was decommissioned. So with no particular goal in no hurry to be anywhere, I strolled with Shea down the main concourse. I did not notice at first that we were holding hands. This was not Richter Base with a crooked base commander, but an efficient, secret Union Outpost with an efficient Commander. We noticed even here was a small civilian population, most likely family members of service personnel and shopkeepers. A group of kids chasing each other on Hover bikes. Sky Tumbler birds had gathered before a four meter tall menaching looking Vvolti, who was sittinbg under a tree feeding breadcrumbs to the birds. Not far from this green spot island a gang of S-14 pushing floor and wall cleaning equipment. We walked past a Project-A-Sign that hung over a row of concourse facing windows and a sliding doors. The sign read : 'Union School Neb 2' and through the windows we saw Klack, Ult, Spindlars, two Blue several Humans and a Takkian sitting in neat rows before a Shail on a hover sleed facing that class. Shea said.“Even here far from Union Side, deep in hostile space and underneath the surface of a sun there is orderly Union life. I think this is might just be the real secret behind Union success.” “I know what you mean, I only glimpsed Non Union societies but I experienced the filth of Sin 4, the misery on Alvor's Cove and the shotty Togar maintenance. So yes I think so too.” Now I consciously noticed her hand in mine and I loved how it felt. She looked at me. “I would have loved to go to a school like that, the Sojos and especially Mother Superior did the best they could, but that seems such a nice way to learn.” “School was a wonderful escape for me, to get away from the Burg.” We went on and slowed down at the window of a fashion store, displaying dresses and other fashion items. She pointed at a dress and said. “You know we could go in, this time you don’t have to hide anything.” She wanted to say something else, but she stopped and then she looked at me . “Something bothering you? Your eyes usually would light up seeing things like that.” I shrugged. “I don’t know, to be honest. Everything seems perfect. There is a Union School, shops, Officers club. Our crew is enjoying their first shore leave and we are safe inside a Union station. The Admiral of the Fleet himself is on his way...” She said nothing and kept looking at me waiting for me to say more I sighed. “I can’t put it in words. It is like something just outside my field of view. I guess it is nothing really. I can’t put my finger at it but we have an old saying on Nilfeheim. 'There is something rotten in the state of Denmark.” I looked past her down the corridor. “Something just doesn’t feel right.” "Well the entire station is against Assembly approved treaties. I am not so sure the Assembly really knows the extend of Project Fish either. At first there was supposed to be nothing of Union fleet origin in Freespace. I mean nothing before us and Project Fish. We were supposed to operate alone and without any support, yet it turns out there is an entire fleet of undercover ships, even fully staffed bases." Her face and tone was quite serious."While I understand the need of all this, especially since the Kermac and most likley the others have no qualms to break that treaty. Even trying to move an entire moon, but technically and by Union law all this is illegal." I sighed."That our shiny Union has a dirty underbelly became clear to me during my first year. There was much more to the clandestine drug operations of a retired Commander than they let on. Where did the P Bomb come from, they wanted to drop on Nilfeheim? But then there is Stahl and the Narth Supreme and they must know of so much more." Shea sighed."I don't think there is anything perfect out there, but our Union is the closest thing. Crooks like the Red Dragon, entities like the Purple Worm can not be hunted with battle ships. I think our Eternal Warrior is aware of his limitations in this regard. I know this set up is far beyond Union law, but perhaps it is neccessary, making this station and what we do neccessary." I squeezed her hand. “You are right of course and I heard your explanation from more than just one person." I emptied my coffee cup."As for my gloomy feeling, it is probably nothing. Yes let’s go in and buy that dress. It will look lovely on you.” “Is it because we are in a Sun? As unusual it might be,it is not the only construct the Union operates near or on the surface of a star. Sol Castle exists for nearly 1000 years now and Bright Star City is there almost as long. Besides I seen four Wurgus Engineers just a few moments. That means they most likely worked on the design and keep it all running, there is no species with more experience in such things.” “No, that is not it.” “Do you have doubts again because of your gender?” “No, I am quite content right now and I haven’t even thought about it recently.” I looked down the concourse once more that circled all around the equator of the station and for many kilometers. There were trees, isles with grass and benches. People of various species strolling like us. Others sitting on the grass or on chairs before Cafes. “It’s nothing.” Just as we entered the small fashion boutique, I noticed twenty men in black uniforms marching in perfect military precision down the main corridor. Again there should have been nothing unusual about a group of soldiers or navy personnel aboard a secret military base, but they were all human and all appeared to be of the same height. Their bodies in peak physical condition, they all had short almost white blonde hair and they all looked very much alike. Their faces had a stoic bare of any emotion quality. Just a troop of soldiers or navy personnel I told myself, yet for some reason the hair of my back stood on end. I tried to ignore it and we went in the store. We weren’t the only shoppers; three women , one of them a Stellaris the other two human were also there and a fourth, very fragile looking woman with very large eyes just stepped around a clothing rack. I stopped in my tracks. “Galmy?” --""-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments